Una Fiesta Diferente
by Despistada 18.3
Summary: Si alguno de mis amigos al principio de la noche del 2 de Marzo, me dijera que pasaría algo que supondría un gran cambio para mi vida, les intentaría convencer de lo contrario. #segundo lemon :)


¡Hola Queridos lectores!

Ya han pasado once meses sin subir nada, pero tengo algunas razones, en verano tuve que estudiar una asignatura que me quedó de segundo de bachillerato además de preparar algunas asignaturas para aprobar la selectividad, por lo tanto, casi no utilicé el ordenador y cuando me quería poner no tenía nada de inspiración, después comencé la Universidad a mediados de Octubre y, como mi carrera (Magisterio) es mayormente práctica, tenía un montón de trabajos y hacer exámenes de asignaturas que me había perdido antes de llegar, menos mal que en navidades tuve ya algo de tiempo libre y he podido escribir algo.

Os presento este lemon Tsunatouko, con un poco de Tachiharu.

El lemon ,está inspirado un poquito, muy muy muy poquito, en el capítulo ocho del Libro 50 sombras de Grey (Fifty Shades of Grey ) .

Inazuma Eleven no es mío, sólo me invento las situaciones en las que me gustaría que los personajes se vieran involucrados.

Por último, al final hay una nota que puede ser bastante importante.

¡Enjoy! (;

3,2,1… FIC.

TSUNAMI POV

Siempre he dicho que me encantan las fiestas, pero no más que surfear olas enormes en la playa de Okinawa.

Si alguno de mis amigos al principio de la noche del 2 de Marzo, me dijera que pasaría algo que supondría un gran cambio para mi vida, les intentaría convencer de lo contrario.

Mi nombre es Tsunami Jousuke, tengo diecinueve años y estoy enamorado de la chica más ruda pero por otra parte agradable y un poco dulce, que conozco, Touko Zaizen, mi novia desde hace más o menos seis meses.

Author POV

La fiesta para celebrar que el Raimon había ganado por tercera vez el campeonato interescolar estaba bastante entretenida hasta que, sobre las dos de la mañana, algunas personas estaban algo borrachas sobre todo, una persona que nunca antes había probado el alcohol.

- Endou, me estoy mareando- comenta Touko.

Acompáñame a la enfermería, te vendrá bien descansar- le responde Endou cogiéndole de una mano y guiándola afuera de la caseta.

TSUNAMI POV:

Endo y Tou…ko…- susurra con lágrimas en los ojos- ya sabía yo que ella seguía enamorada de él y que fui su segundo plato. Lo nuestro era demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

Flashback :

Un viernes al terminar las clases, Touko va a coger su mochila y algunos de sus útiles de estudio a su casillero para así poder marcharse a casa lo antes posible.

Al coger del segundo estante el libro de matemáticas, observa cómo se cae al suelo del pasillo un papel mediano de color rosa.

En ese momento se dispone a leerlo y nota como sus mejillas se sonrojan fuertemente debido a su contenido.

Al terminar, cierra rápidamente su taquilla y se marcha corriendo ya que se le marchaba el autobús, por lo tanto, no se dio cuenta de que el chico que le envió la nota se encontraba sentado en un banco del patio.

A pesar de sus dudas que la asaltaron durante casi toda la tarde, ella decide acudir a la "cita" en el parque de la Torre de Metal, vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, una camiseta de tirantes malva, una chaqueta vaquera, unos tenis del color de la camiseta y el pelo suelto.

Al llegar allí siente como sus ojos fueron cubiertos suavemente por unas manos fuertes.

Pensaba que no ibas a venir- le susurra esa misteriosa persona.

¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Touko algo asustada.

La persona que más te ama- le respondió Tsunami con voz suave.

Así que tú eres… - comentó Touko vacilante.

Exacto no encontraba manera de expresarte mis sentimientos, así que se me ocurrió decírtelo de esa forma- le contestaron.

¿Me dejas verte?- preguntó Touko.

Por supuesto- le respondieron.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió ya que vio que detrás de ella se encontraba su mejor amigo, Tsunami.

Me gustas desde que te conocí. Sé qué has estado mucho tiempo enamorada de Endou y que estás dolida con Aki, a pesar de que sea una de tus mejores amigas, porque ha conseguido estar con él.

Sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo, pero me gustaría que supieras que siempre me tendrás ahí, ya que merece la pena esperar por ti todo lo que sea necesario. De todas formas, aunque sepas mis sentimientos, espero que nuestra amistad no se vea truncada ni nada por el estilo. – le declaró Tsunami con voz dulce- Si me disculpas, se me ha hecho bastante tarde.

Tsunami, no te vayas- grita Touko cuando le ve alejarse de donde ella se encontraba.

¿Eh?- murmura Tsunami cuando siente que es abrazado por la espalda.

¡Gracias por quererme tanto! – susurra Touko con voz quebrada- Quiero estar contigo.

Eres increíble preciosa- le responde sujetándole las manos suavemente mientras se pone el sol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras, en una de las paredes de fuera del club de fútbol:

Linda primavera, estoy caliente, ven conmigo. Una buena reportera debe tener experiencia de todo – le susurra Tachimukai, bastante borracho, al oído con voz entrecortada.

Yu…u…ki- le responde Haruna algo nerviosa intentando escapar de él- No creo que sea correcto.

Sé que lo estás deseando bonita. Mañana me lo agradecerás, ya lo verás. – él la abraza acercándola demasiado hacia él.

Déjame en paz, pesado. No quiero hacer nada contigo y punto - ella se aparta de sus brazos de mala manera pero con su cara bastante sonrojada.

Ya veo lo que te importo. He hecho el ridículo por una imbécil ya que, durante estos tres años, les he dicho a todos los que me preguntaban que confiaba a ciegas en ti, y, por eso, me he enfrentado a tu hermano más de una vez.

¡Menuda mierda de amiga eres! . Cuando te necesito para algo importante, no quieres cooperar. Pues muy bien, cuando tengas un problema con tu hermano, con alguna de tus compañeras o amigas, no me lo cuentes porque no te voy a ayudar en nada, tienes diecisiete años joder, y ya eres mayorcita para sacarte tus castañas del fuego. – le grita de muy mal humor separándose de la pared - ¡Olvídate de mí!.

En ese momento, él intenta moverse del lugar en el cual ambos se encontraban, pero se marea por moverse de forma tan brusca y se le entumecen las piernas.

Ella al verle así, se acerca a él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para ayudarle, a pesar de las cosas tan dolorosas que le dijo unos minutos antes, a bajar las escaleras y llegar así llegar rápidamente al banquillo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AUTHOR POV

Una hora después de que Endou le comentara que Touko se encontraba en la enfermería ya que se encontraba algo mal y tras jurarle, más de una vez, que no habían hecho nada.

Tsunami cogió todo el valor que tenía y se atrevió a subir los dos pisos con escaleras, porque la enfermería se encontraba en el segundo piso del colegio y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la ansiada habitación, de forma suave.

Tsunaa… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Touko, con voz sorprendida.

Será mejor que descanses. Nos vemos mañana- le responde Tsunami, poniendo una mano en el picaporte de la habitación en la cual ella estaba.

Tú de aquí no te vas- le responde Touko gritando.

Tsunami se dio la vuelta y le miró sorprendido ante lo que oyó, unos instantes después fue cogido por su chaqueta y acercado a la cara de la chica a la cual deseaba besar.

Tsunami intentó separarse de ella, ya que le parecía que se estaba aprovechando de ella.

Tras estar tres minutos con los labios unidos, solamente recibiendo el beso, Tsunami le cogió por la cintura y se apegó de nuevo a ella, sintiendo de nuevo su cuerpo contra el de la fémina.

Cuando ambos se separaron, se miraron por un momento y Tsunami desvió rápidamente la mirada y la soltó suavemente.

TOUKO POV

Me siento preparada para entregarme a él completamente, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, espero que él me acepte, sin dudarlo, como yo lo haría si llegara a preguntarme.

AUTHOR POV

Quiero darte mi virginidad- le susurró Touko en su oído derecho.

¿Estás segura, preciosa? – le pregunta Tsunami mientras le acaricia suavemente la mejilla- No quiero que mañana te arrepientas de nada.

No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando decirte eso. Es cierto que estoy algo mal pero… realmente todo lo que digo es en serio—ella le aclaró mientras levantaba su vista y la clavaba en él, avergonzada.

¡Bien! —sonrió perversamente Tsunami—siendo así. Vamos a hacer el amor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Discúlpame por lo que te he dicho antes- murmuró Tachimukai con la mirada baja.

- Descuida. Entiendo que te ha fastidiado mucho lo que te dije. No es que no quiera hacerlo, sino es que tengo miedo- confesó Haruna con voz temblorosa, sintiéndose observada fijamente por dos preciosos ojos del mismo color que el agua.

- ¿Miedo a?... – le pregunta Tachimukai sorprendido.

- A que mañana no recuerdes que lo hemos hecho porque estás borracho, a que me hagas daño porque no soy lo suficientemente buena en la cama para hacer que alguien disfrute completamente y, además, porque ya no soy virgen - le respondió Haruna con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te quiero tanto. - le confesó Yuuki, abrazándola y dándole un beso en su suave pelo- Llevo deseando tenerte en mi cama desde hace dos años y me he propuesto hacerte olvidar tu desastrosa primera vez. No te preocupes, esta noche no vamos a hacer nada indebido, solamente te pido por favor una cosa, sal conmigo, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que jamás te dañaría de ningún tipo, ya que prefiero herirme a mí mismo que lastimar a la persona que más he querido y querré en toda mi vida.

- Acepto. Quiero que estemos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe ya que nuestro amor puede hacer todo lo que nos propongamos- le susurró Haruna cerca de sus apetitosos y dulces labios.

- Hasta más allá de la muerte preciosa, nuestro amor será el más eterno que haya existido en este mundo- le murmuró él antes de juntar sus bocas, en un beso suave y tierno que duraría por tiempo indefinido.

TOUKO POV

En ese momento, me doy cuenta de que en la habitación en la que estábamos, es enorme. Las paredes están pintadas de color blanco y los muebles son de metal.

La camilla grande es bastante antigua, con cuatro patas y con unas sábanas verdes.

Él se encuentra vestido con una camisa de lino blanco, pajarita y pantalones negros

Su cabello rosa claro se encuentra revuelto, su camisa está por dentro de los pantalones y sus ojos negros brillando con una mezcla de amor y excitación.

Se quitó sus gafas de encima de la cabeza y sus zapatos de vestir, muy despacio, se estiró y se sacó sus calcetines, uno por uno.

Al terminar de sacarse casi todas las prendas de su cuerpo, abre el cajón superior de la mesa de las medicinas y saca un paquete de condones.

Vamos a quitar ese jersey, ¿ vale?- me dice suavemente, toma la cremallera y desliza gentilmente mi jersey por los hombros

¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo?- susurra mientras me desabrocha el vestido amarillo.

- Oh Touko- respira- Quiero besarte hasta quedarme sin aire.

En ese momento, toma mi lazo amarillo, lo quita y jadea cuando observa como mi cabello cae en cascadas alrededor de mis hombros.

Me encantan las chicas de pelo largo- murmura muy excitado mientras una de sus manos se posa en mi trasero.

Gimo una vez más en sus labios. Lo deseo con tantas ganas.

Dios Touko, eres tan hermosa - comenta al observarme encima de la cama sólo con mi sostén y mis bragas.

Muéstrame como te complaces linda.

Sacudo mi cabeza y le confieso de que nunca lo he hecho, observando como él levanta las cejas con asombro.

Entonces, tendré que ver qué puedo hacer - me dice mientras se desabrocha el botón del pantalón y se los baja lentamente con sus ojos sobre los míos todo el tiempo.

Un poco después, se tumba a mi lado y su mano viaja desde mi cintura hasta mi pecho desnudo, acariciándolo gentilmente.

- Tienes unos pechos muy bonitos- susurra y noto como mis pezones se endurecen.

Mis pezones soportan sus dedos hábiles, encendiéndome por completo.

Él me besa, profundamente, su lengua en mi boca absorbiendo mis gritos.

― Dios, te deseo. ―Empuja su dedo en mi interior y grito mientras lo hace.

De repente, me quito las bragas y las dejo en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

Un minuto después observo como se quita sus calzoncillos y veo con cara asustada que tiene una dolorosa erección.

― ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? ―pregunta suavemente, al observar mi expresión de susto.

―Por favor ―ruego.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, noto como introduce lentamente su miembro en mi vagina, que se encontraba muy estrecha.

Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras seguía entrando, hasta que un grito de dolor emitido por mí detuvo su tarea.

Abrió los ojos extrañado al escuchar eso y bajó su mirada posándome sus manos en mis mejillas.

― ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta besándome dulcemente la frente.

Asiento, con mis ojos amplios. Me siento tan bien.

Sigue quieto, dejándome acostumbrarme a esta nueva sensación.

― ¿Estás preparada? Te aseguro que no dolerá… mucho ―respira suavemente.

Se retira lentamente, y cerrando sus ojos, empuja de nuevo.

Grito de placer y él se queda quieto.

― ¿Más? ―susurra, con voz ronca.

―Por favor.―Aspiro.

Se mueve muy lentamente al principio, impulsándose dentro y fuera de mí, y yo mantengo el ritmo, encontrándome con sus embestidas.

Noto como mi cuerpo se estremece y veo que me encuentro bastante sudada.

Unos segundos después llego al orgasmo y siento como él también acaba, pero en su caso dentro de mí.

Inclinándose, presiona suavemente un beso en mi frente y luego, se retira lentamente de mí.

Te amo —susurro notando como mis mejillas se sonrojan

Eres tan dulce, preciosa —murmura suavemente— yo también.

Espero de corazón que la historia no os haya decepcionado, ya que esta será, seguramente, la antepenúltima que escriba.

En más o menos, dos semanas, subiré mi próximo fic, mi primer YAOI que estará dedicado a mi querida imouto- san, Shouko Marigold.

Si quereis dejar review, estaré muy agradecida, y si solamente lo leísteis también.

¡Nos leemos pronto! :)

Saludos


End file.
